Harmonic Auditor
|class = N/A |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Tonal Auditorium, Rkindaleft |region = Wrothgar |province = High Rock |quests = A Heart of Brass |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} The Harmonic Auditor is an elderly Elf found within the Tonal Auditorium of Rkindaleft. He has been experimenting on the Orsimer who have entered Rkindaleft, infusing their souls with Dwemer technology in an effort to attain perfection, despite destroying their bodies and minds.Auditorial Notes, Declension 81u5 They follow his orders, and he considers them his children, referring to them as beasts before he transformed them. He is attempting to infuse his soul into the Vessel of the Auditor, a Dwarven Centurion under his command, in an attempt to shed his mortal body. Interactions A Heart of Brass Dorand discovered that the inceptive, transductive, astrictive pressure valves were locking the door to the Tonal Auditorium, which contained the whatever was controlling the Rkindaleft Orcs. After entering the Tonal Auditorium, the Harmonic Auditor will send his vessel after you, as you have disrupted his work. Once the Vessel is defeated, the Auditor will explain what he was doing in the ruins and how he sought to achieve perfection by infusing Orc souls with Dwarven constructs. He then gives you the choice to kill him by closing the pressure valve sustaining him or to leave him alive. If you choose to kill him, he will say his final words before going into a ragdoll state. If you choose to leave him alive, he will explain that he will likely go insane and eventually die. After returning to Glurbasha, she will ask about the Auditor. If you leave him alive, your dialogue will say that you left him trapped in a rotting immobile body. Hidden History An Indecipherable Tome written by the Auditor is found within a Forgotten Pack. Giving it to Cinosarion will reveal that it was written by the Harmonic Auditor, describing his goals to bind Orc souls with Dwarven constructs. Dialogue Conversations "You have undone my greatest accomplishment. Generations of effort, reduced to parts. Come then, bottle fly. Trample your dung-stained feet about my workshop." :What are you trying to do here? "We were to attain perfection, every one of us. Tonal animus tuning is delicate work, but I had achieved its mastery. Then you brought it to ruin. You've seen the beasts? I changed them... saved them from themselves. I could have done so for us all." ::But now you can't? "No, I am forever leashed to my mortal shell. Already my perfect children grow deaf to my call. End it, then. Close the pressure valve sustaining me and free me from this withered cage." :::What if I don't close the valve? "Then the corpse to which you've bound my soul will rot for decades. I will have no company but mindless, imperfect beasts. I will go mad, and years later I will expire. Please, end my suffering. You owe me that much. Please." "Please. You've proven my imperfection. Close the pressure valve. End my suffering." Quest-related dialogue Trivia *He is the author of Auditorial Notes, Declension 81u5. Notes Appearances * ru:Гармонический Слушатель Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Rkindaleft Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Race